Almighty
by fabargent
Summary: When Kara awakens, it's dark. Beyond dark. It's almost pitch black. Except the green luminous lights that manage to dim before her. She tries to give her attentions to it. Tries to look for clues as to where she is in it's ominous glow. - Kara Danvers finds herself brought to Earth-1 by who, or what? She isn't quite sure. All she knows is, she's ready to find out [AU]


**Just a little idea I had floating around in my head.**

 _When Kara awakens, it's dark._

 _Beyond dark._

 _It's almost pitch black._

 _Except the green luminous light that manages to dim before her._

 _She tries to give her attentions to it. Tries to look for clues as to where she is in it's ominous glow._

 _But the pain -_

 _The pain, she now recognises that's pumping through her veins at ample speed and burning hot beneath her skin.. is too much of a distraction._

 _Her neck twitches as she tries to settle it. And she bites her lip, focusing on the dullness in comparison._

 _Her wrists are clamped; tightened just enough for her to feel the burning against her skin. The more she pulls herself from her slumber, Kara realises, the more constricted she is._

 _A small bead of sweat trickles from her forehead as she bows it, breath shallow, and already exhausted._

 _The faint drip of water can be heard to her left as she stands there._

 _And.. Her head lifts. The very steady beat of a heart._

 _Eyes squint as she focuses into the darkness, tries to get her powers to work in her favour. Arms outstretched at either side of her body as though awaiting some defenceless attack upon her torso-_

 _She tries to see._

 _But it hurts. And dammit, she's trying. But the heat that rises inside of her. It's almost overwhelming, and again, defeated, Kara lowers her head._

 _"Pity," a voice finally speaks from the shadows._

 _"I was expecting a show."_

 **Two weeks earlier…**

She wasn't sure what it was that had awoken her from her slumber. Being the heavy sleeper that she was, it almost annoyed the Kryptonian to be pulled from her dreams. And yet, as Kara's eyes crept open and she stared at the dim lights that reflected from the roof of her apartment, she couldn't help but feel curiosity paint itself across her body.

Twisting her head to the right, she laid her eyes upon the bright, bold, red numbers that highlighted the features of her face. 02:30. A groan then.

Only four more hours until she'd be up and getting ready for work. Not that it took long, but still; the idea of anything interrupting her slumber left a bad taste in her mouth.

Pushing herself up and onto her elbows, the Kryptonian looked around the apartment, searching for the cause of her disturbance. And yet, as her eyes travelled across the room in front of her. The blonde was met with nothing unusual. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was in place. From the track alongside the back wall to the furniture that sat idle.

Smacking her lips, Kara nodded, it was nothing.

So once again, she closed her eyes and settled her head back into the pillows beneath her. Four hours. She could devour that.

And yet, as she once again begins to settle into the idea of a deep slumber, something, pulling at her to lift herself back up again. Pulling the pillow next to her over her face, Kara screamed into it. Her body beginning to ache with the idea of sleep and her mind being consumed with annoyance that it was not coming. Throwing the pillow to her side, the blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking, once again around her apartment.

It was a small shake of something that seemed to be ringing through her ears now. A noise that was foreign to her ears and yet- almost familiar.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back over until she realised what it was, Kara lifted the blanket that was rested across her chest and pushed it off to one side. "Rao," she murmured, shaking her head and running a hand through her messy blonde hair. A defeated yawn passed through her lips the moment bare feet touched the wood of her floor and Kara was on her feet.

Trudging through her apartment, the blonde scratched her arm before entering the living room and pausing. A cold drink, that'd wake her. Moving to the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle before letting the cool liquid travelled down her throat.

"Alright," she finally murmured, moving back into the living room, "where-" A pause then. She'd heard it again. A little louder now. Furrowing her brows, Kara stepped forward, focusing on the coffee table that sat beside her couch. Approaching it, she cocked her head. "What."

She whispering now. Although afraid to disrupt the subtle movements of the single vase that shook slightly, Kara bent her knees just a little before a timid hand reached for it. Fingers held the edge, holding it still and she stood back, the ceramic now in her hand, the other rested upon the table that vibrated slightly beneath her.

Kara stared, a hundred and one questions popping through her mind. Eyes lifted to the cell phone that sat upon the island in her kitchen. Possible earthquake was the most prominent motive popping through her mind right now. And making sure Alex knew and was safe had quickly woken her sleeping mind. Pulling away, Kara moved back to the kitchen, eager to give her sister a call.

But a light of blue caught her attention and she was twisting where she stood.

….

"It's HR," Cisco groaned, Barry cold practically feel him rubbing his face and blinking in the darkness and he chuckled. Leave it to HR to call them at this time of the night. Though he wasn't shocked. Not really. He was used to HR by now. The smallest of things caused an immediate reaction. And more nights than less, the entire team were being pulled out of bed and inevitably being dragged to STAR Labs.

"I'll make you a coffee," Barry chuckles to his friend down the phone, only to hear a relief be be breathed down his cell.

Clicking it off, he texts Caitlin. Then Iris. And finally Joe and grabs his bag. They were already there apparently.

With everything that had been going on, he could use the lift of heaviness that had been sagging down on his shoulders over the last few months. The team, and HR specifically, they'd managed to make him feel better. Managed to perk his spirits.

With a sigh, Barry grabbed an apple, stuck it between his teeth and sped off, closing the door of his apartment behind him.

….

"Someone's coming through," HR pointed, drumstick in hand and eyes wide at the blue light circle that sat before them. Hovering in the air as though it didn't belong. Which it didn't, he duly noted, but still. They were curious things. These breaches, and yes, of course, he had passed through one himself, but to see one simply sitting in front of him.. He couldn't help but stare.

"How long has that been there?" Comes Barry's voice behind him and the man turns, eyebrow quirked.

"Huh? Oh uh. Bout five minutes? The one before was a little longer?"

"One before?" Perks Caitlin, eyes lifting from the screen she stood behind and glancing. "There was another one?"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. About ten minutes ago? Yeah. I told you guys. "Emergency. I wasn't kidding."

"Well. Last time you called us for an emergency it was because you couldn't find the spare coffee beans for the machine in the lab."

"Being decaffeinated is always an emergency, Francisco."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Joe finally inputs, hand rubbing across his cheek as though he were watching his own two children bicker in front of him. "There's a random breach. Simply hovering… and you two. You wanna talk about coffee?"

Iris stood forward then, her long, black hair snaking across her back with every delicate move she took. Even after rolling out of bed, she made the others look meek in comparison. "Could it be Gypsy?" She looks over to Cisco who simply shrugs before eyes wander and she's looking at Barry. "Jesse maybe?"

That was always a possibility, Barry nodded. Jesse'd been making more frequent visits given her new status with Wally. Though at 2am? It seemed kind of unlikely.

Lifting a hand, Barry lets it settle across the back of his neck before biting down on the thumb of his other until-

a flash of blue momentarily blinds them and they're all shielding their eyes. A small, faint gust of wind manages to pick up through their hair. And then it stops. And the room is still.

Except.

The breach is gone.

Vanished.

And in it's place.

 _Kara Danvers._

 **a short introduction, I know, but I have some good ideas. So longer updates to be expected! Let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
